Meet the Parents
by DarkDaysDarkerNights
Summary: Travis and Katie are going to visit Katie' over-protective dad for the weekend. will tratie survive will they get any monster attacks will travis prove his love for katie read to find out rated T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

Matt Gardner sat in his living room waiting for his 20 year old daughter, Katie, and her new 'boyfriend' Travis to come and visit. He was quietly seething in his favourite recliner.

~ OoOo~

Meanwhile outside with Travis and Katie were driving up the street to Katie's house. They were going to Katie's house so Travis could meet her dad. Travis wasn't nervous at all. He thought that he could charm Katie's dad with his wit and humour.

Katie on the other hand was completely nervous. She knew her dad hated every one of her past boyfriends and was scared about how he would react to meeting the boy she would constantly complain about. Her dad was extremely over-protective of her. She knew her step-mom would just love him because he was charming and funny. Her younger brother would love him too because Travis was a bigger prankster than he was. It was just her dad she was worried about.

"Travis, there's something I need to tell you about my dad," Katie said albeit a little nervously.

"Yes Katie Flower?" Travis said as confident as ever.

"Well it's about my dad. He's a little over-protective."

"Define a little?" Travis asked starting to get panicked and nervous. He had had girlfriends with over-protective dads before and it was not fun.

Katie chuckled weakly before replying, "Well he's never liked any of my past boyfriends before and was usually the reason we would break up."

"Well we'll just have to change that won't we," Travis said with what little confidence he had left and grabbing onto Katie's hand for support. Whereas in his head he was going 'shit shit shit'

**Thanks for reading please leave me a review with any suggestions and saying if I should continue or not and check out the poll on my profile 'WHO'S YOU FAVOURITE PJO BOY'**


	2. Chapter 2

After another half hour of driving Katie and Travis finally pulled up to a quaint little house. That was painted egg shell white and a pretty baby blue roof. In all of the windows there were boxes of various exotic flowers that were blooming beautifully. The emerald green lawn was well kept and there was a small stoned path that led up to a door that was painted an aquamarine colour. Katie and Travis got out of the silver Volvo and went to get the bags from the trunk.

"Here let me take that bag for you Katie-flower," Travis said.

"Thanks Travis," Katie replied giving Travis a hug around the waist and grabbing his hand and leading him up the stoned path to the door. Katie gently knocked on the door.

But before it could open, "I- I- I can't do this," Travis stuttered.

"Yes you can," Katie said before she laced her fingers around his neck and giving him a passionate kiss. But just at that moment the door swung open to reveal a very annoyed looking Matt Gardner.

Travis and Katie broke apart at the sound of someone clearing their throat. While Travis stared wide eyed at the red-faced Mr Gardner, Katie jumped into her dad's arm screaming "Daddy!"

"Dad this is Travis, Travis this is my dad," Katie introduced while intertwining her fingers with Travis.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr Gardner, Katie speaks very highly of you," Travis said trying (and failing) to regain some of his confidence and sticking out his hand but when Mr Gardner just stared at it disdainfully he dropped it.

"Well until recently Katie has spoken very lowly of _you_," Mr Gardner said venom leaking from his tone.

"Daddy!" Katie shrieked going very red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"Why don't you both come in?" Mr Gardner said while standing aside to let them both in but almost slamming the door in Travis' face.

Katie led Travis into a small living room with old worn out leather couches and a small TV. All in all it seemed very cosy. In the living room a women who looked to be in her mid-forties with greying black hair and a kind smile was reading a book while a small boy with ebony hair who seemed to be about ten years old give or take a few years was watching cartoons

"Linda, Kyle I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Travis ," Katie said gesturing to Travis.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs Gardner," Travis said once again sticking out his hand but instead Mrs Gardner pulled him into a hug while Kyle muttered a hello without even looking up from the TV.

"Oh call me Linda darling and it's nice to meet you too," Linda replied releasing Travis from the hug.

"Sure Mrs Gard-Linda."

"Well lunch is just about ready why don't yall go into the dining room and I'll bring out the food." Linda said walking into the kitchen.

**That's all for now it would be more but I cant think of anything else and my weird friend *cough cyan cough* is singing random love songs thanks to all who reviewed favoured or story alerted plzz leave a reveiw and check out my bestie renabella23 she has sum awesome stories**


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Travis noticed as he entered the dining room was the savoury smell of ham that was wafting from the kitchen. In the middle of the room was a small rectangular table that seated six people, two sets of chairs on either side and then chairs at the head and ends of the table. There was a beautiful floral patterned table cloth lying peacefully on the table. Mr Gardner took his seat at the head of the table as Kyle took a seat to his left and Katie to his right. Travis took a seat next to Katie as Linda came walking out with her hands full with a bowl of sweet smelling ham. She set the ham on the table and disappeared into the kitchen before returning with steaming mashed potatoes and yummy steamed vegetables. As soon as the food hit the table everyone dug in, not being able to resist the temptation of the delicious food. For ten minutes the only thing people could hear was the scraping of forks and knives on plates.

"So Travis," Mr Gardner said putting down his utensils and wiping his mouth with his napkin, "Katie tells me your father is Hermes, correct?"

"Yes sir." Travis replied doing the same thing Mr Gardner did before.

"Hermes is the god of thieves, am I correct?"

"Y-yes sir," Travis stuttered.

"Well I don't want my daughter dating a criminal." Mr Gardner said with a malicious grin making his way onto his face.

"Matt!" Linda screeched at the same time Katie yelled "Daddy!"

"Well sir not only is Hermes the god of thieves but he's also the god of travellers and many other things. Hermes also created the lute **(AN: correct me if I'm wrong)**. He also is the messenger of the gods and had been very helpful to Zeus during the last titan war." Travis replied grinning as he listed his father's achievements.

"Yes, well I still don't want my daughter dating a thief," Mr Gardner said folding his arms over his chest.

"Actually daddy Travis hasn't stolen anything in three months," Katie said grinning proudly at Travis and giving his hand a little squeeze under the table.

"Hey Travis can I ask you a question?" Kyle asked speaking up for the first time since Travis got there.

"Sure, shoot little man."

"Is it true you're the biggest prankster in the world or was that just my sister exaggerating _again?"_

"I have not exaggerated in a million years!" Katie protested indignantly. While Kyle rolled his eyes Travis chuckled at his girlfriend's antics.

"Well I wouldn't say in the whole world but my brother Conner and I are pretty big pranksters," Travis chuckled while Mr Gardner made a disapproving noise but no one paid any attention to him.

"What was your best prank?" Kyle questioned eagerly (he was almost bouncing in his seat).

"I would have to say our best prank was the golden mango prank." Travis and Katie started laughing hysterically as they remembered that day.

"What did you do?" Kyle asked actually bouncing in his seat now.

"We coloured a mango gold and put a note on it saying for the prettiest one and left it in the Aphrodite cabin and when they found it they all started arguing over who was the prettiest one. There was make-up and clothes flying everywhere that day."

"If I remember correctly the Aphrodite cabin got you and Conner back by shrinking your clothes and making yall where make-up that wouldn't come off for a week." Katie added in between laughs.

By the end of their story the whole table was shaking with laughter except a very grumpy looking Matt Gardner.

**Thanks to all who reviewed story alerted and favourited**

**FireSword46- least it was just ur friend my whole class started randomly singing stereo hearts during lunch nd I was 1 of dem *blushes*…..nd renabella23 b4 u say nyting u were 1 d ppl singin so doh tlk**

**Ohh nd I mite nt update 4 a while cuz am gonna go 2 d beach 4 carnival *dances***

**Also c dat sexy button down dere click it nd send in a sexy reveiw**


	4. Chapter 4

"That was a delicious dinner Linda," Travis said.

"Thank you Travis I am glad you enjoyed it. I added in my own secret ingredient," Linda replied with a wink. She was just getting up to go clean the dishes.

"I'll do the dishes for you Mrs Gardner," Travis offered getting up and collecting everyone's plates.

"I'll help too," offered Katie

"Thank you dears."

Travis followed Katie through the swinging oak doors that led to a lovely little kitchen with sky blue walls and windows that were opened letting in the warm sunlight and peaceful summer breeze. The windowsills were filled with flower boxes full of blooming daisies that added an intoxicating aroma to the room.

"We don't have a dishwasher so we'll have to wash the dishes by hand ok?" Katie asked.

"Ya that's fine by me. I'm used to it considering all the times I've had kitchen duty at camp," Travis smirked.

"Well it's your own fault," Katie said giggling.

"Actually it's your fault."

"My fault? How is it my fault?"

"As my girlfriend you're supposed to keep me out of trouble and when I get into trouble it's your fault by default."

Katie put on a face of mock annoyance and flicked soapy dishwater at Travis which caused Travis to have to retaliate and caused an all-out soap war. Eventually Katie grabbed the bottle of dish soap and dumped the full bottle of it onto Travis' head.

"Oh you did not just do that," Travis laughed.

"Oh I think I just did," Katie giggled

Suddenly Travis grabbed Katie by the waist and kissed her. The kiss started out slow at first but started to become more passionate as one of them deepened the kiss. Katie's hands were tangled in Travis' hair while his arms were wrapped securely around her. Unfortunately neither of them heard the sound of footsteps coming their way.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" bellowed Mr Gardner going red in the face and looking a lot like a bull about to go on a rampage. Travis and Katie immediately jumped apart both blushing fiercely.

"Um we just-just um-"Katie stuttered trying to come up with a lie to explain the mini make-out session and why the kitchen looked like a tornado of soap and water had passed through it.

"The faucet exploded and Katie and I were just trying to clean it up but ended up making an even bigger mess and she was afraid you were going to be mad at her so I was just trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok," Travis said trying to suppress his laughter.

"But that doesn't-"Mr Gardner started only to be cut off by his wife.

"That's really sweet of you Travis. Katie, darling, it's not your fault the faucet exploded it has been acting funny for a while now."

"But that still doesn't-"Mr Gardner started again only to be cut off.

"Why don't you kids take Kyle to the park for some fresh air and some exercise?" Linda asked.

"Sure" Travis agreed.

"Why not." Katie shrugged.

While Mr Gardner grumbled his consent still mad about constantly being interrupted by his wife.

~OoOo~

At the park

It really was the perfect day to go to the park. While Kyle skated ahead on his skate board Travis and Katie walked hand in hand talking about nothing and everything. Suddenly out of the shadows popped out the one and only Nico Di Angelo who was being chased by a hellhound.

"Oh my gods is that Nico and a hellhound?" Katie screamed.

"Let's go help him," Travis yelled in reply.

Katie took off her necklace and spun the flower pendant which turned it into a celestial bronze sword while Travis took his sword out of the sheath (the mist made it seem like it wasn't there). They charged into battle. Travis distracted the beast while Katie rolled under it and stabbed upwards and Nico jumped on its back and stabbed down. The hellhound disintegrated and everyone was covered in monster down but luckily no one was severely hurt.

"Hey guys thanks for the help," Nico said panting a bit.

"No problem man," Travis replied patting Nico on the back.

"We were glad we could help," Katie said while giving Nico a hug.

"What are you doing here by the way?" Travis asked.

"Well I was outside walking down the street when a hellhound jumped out of an ally and started attacking me so I shadow travelled away but it followed me."

"Well you know how monsters are they always think that they could challenge us. You would think that after getting their butts kicked every time by us that they would get the message that they would always lose," Travis grinned.

"Ya well I have to go I promised Annabeth that I would get her some more supplies for her blueprints." Nico said.

"Bye Nico." Katie and Travis chorused. Katie gave him a hug and Travis gave him a 'man-hug'.

Nico took a running start and disappeared into the shadows between to huge oak trees.

"You ready to go back to the house?" Katie asked.

"Sure. Let's go find Kyle."

"Do we have to?" Katie whined.

The only thing Travis did to reply was chuckle and grab Katie's hand so they could go look for Kyle.

**AM BAC! Sorry the update took so long carnival has been done for a while but I was trying to catch up with my skwl work so to make up for it I made one of my longest chapters yet *does happy dance* so d send one of ur fantastic reviews and tell me if you like it, love it or LOVE IT**


	5. Chapter 5

"We're back!" Katie called as soon as she, Travis and Kyle walked through the door.

"Why were you gone so long you had us worried sick?" Mr Gardner demanded as soon as he saw them.

"What he means is did you kids have a good time at the park?" Linda asked.

"Yes we did and we're sorry we're late we had some…unforeseen issues to take care of." Travis said smirking.

"What do you mean unforeseen issues?" Mr Gardner bellowed going as red as a tomato in the face.

"There was a monster attack which is why Travis and I are covered in what looks like gold glitter." Katie replied calmly while staring at her father.

"Are you all right sweetie? Are you hurt?" Mr Gardner asked panic laced in his words. "YOU!" He yelled rounding on Travis, "You led that thing here!"

Travis a demigod who fought bravely in the second titan war and the second giant war was cowering in fear at the sight of a mere mortal so it was Katie who answered for her boyfriend who was shaking with fright.

"Daddy, Travis saved me in that fight and as you can plainly see I'm fine so quit worrying and anyway it was Nico's, and his stupid shadow travelling, fault."

"Right so why don't we all go into the living room for some snacks?" Linda asked while ushering everyone into the living.

Everyone sat down on the plush blue chairs while Linda hurried into the kitchen to fetch the snacks. When she returned there was a plate of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies in her hand. The air was filled with the intoxicating aroma of cookies. The chocolate chips were still melting when Linda set the plate on the table.

"Katie can I ask you a question?" asked Travis.

"Yes?"

He got down on one knee pulled a small blue box out of his back pocket and asked, "Katie, my flower, I love you with all my heart and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the immense honour of becoming my wife?"

"Yes!"

**Yes I know its short but I have things planned for the next chapter which will probably the last chapter or do you think I should leave it there plz plz send in a review or a pm telling me which you would prefer.**


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as Travis put the ring on Katie's finger she tackled him to the floor. Linda was squealing with tears of joy in her eyes, Kyle wasn't even paying attention to the scene in front of him but was instead watching SpongeBob Squarepants on TV. While Mr Gardner's face had skipped the colour red but instead turned into an interesting shade of purple.

"Katie, sweetie, are you sure you want to do this? If he's forcing you in any way to do this I swear I will call the police and have him locked in jail for the rest of his puny, miserable life."

"Dad-"Katie started but was cut off surprisingly by Travis.

"Mr Gardner, I love Katie with all my heart I've loved her since I first set eyes on her. She is the most beautiful girl in the world to me and I intend to marry her with or without your permission." Travis said but he wasn't looking at Mr Gardner when he said it instead he was gazing adoringly into Katie's eyes which were tearing up but shining with love still.

What she did next surprise everyone even Katie herself she ran up to Travis and kissed him which in turn turned into a full blown make-out session right in front of her parents and her little brother.

"Katie!" yelled Mr Gardner while Linda was desperately trying to cover Kyle's eyes.

"Well daddy he is my fiancé ad I love him with all my heart," Katie said beaming at Travis who smiled lovingly right back at her.

"But-but-but why?" Mr Gardner basically yelled.

"Because he makes me happy, he cheers me up when I'm sad and he's changed he's not the same little boy who used to torment me at camp anymore and he's changed for me." Katie told her dad softly but matter a factly.

"I still don't approve of this engagement," Mr Gardner said crossing his arms and turning his nose in the air like a spoiled child who didn't get what he wanted for the first time.

"Matt!" Linda screeched. "How could you tell them that when you could see how much they love each other. He's changed for her. You could tell by comparing him to the boy from Katie's stories and the man he is now."

"I just don't want my little girl to get hurt," Mr Gardner said looking down at the floor.

"Oh daddy!" Katie wailed before running and hugging her dad while crying into his shoulder. Mr Gardner held her tight and buried his head in her hair.

After Katie had stopped crying she let go of her dad and returned to Travis's side.

Mr Gardner took a deep breath before saying, "fine, I gave you permission to marry my daughter and I approve of the engagement."

The whole room erupted in cheers and Travis picked Katie up and spun her in the air until they were both dizzy and laughing like maniacs.

"But I still think they are too young to get married," Mr Gardner said.

"Daddy!"

**Well ta-da its done and sorry to all of those who wanted a wedding scene I tried to write it but I didn't like how it was coming out so I ended it there. So click the super sexy REVIEW button and REVIEW!**


End file.
